Dragon's Call: The Legend of Souls and Swords
by BlackXII
Summary: Link, having just defeated Majora and Ganondorf, is called on a new quest to destroy an evil sword, but he's not going alone, He's got Hyrule's ancient protector helping him. The Dragon of Hyrule. LinkxTaki and possible OCxAnygirl most likely Cassandra.
1. Prologue: Meetings

Prologue: Meetings

The Hero of Time had done many great things, from defeating Ganondorf and Majora, to saving Hyrule and Termina from destruction and chaos. At times though, Link wished that he was a child again; wandering the Kokiri Forest with Saria. But those days are gone, he was a hero, and rightly so. He couldn't fathom why he was summoned to the throne room of the Princess Zelda. Something is troubling Hyrule, and he has to find out.

-(Meanwhile)-

In a small meeting room in the"Drunken Wolf" tavern in Wolfkrone kingdom, several fighters came called by an unknown person.

"Jeez this is awkward, I had to park my ship near France!" said one with a Top hat, who had a very large mustache.

"Relax you big baby! At least you didnt have to pay for your trip all the way from Japan!" said a ninja who had few words in this matter and was observing every other fighter inquisitively, making sure they're friends and not foes.

"I don't know why Sophitia couldn't come,but she made me walk all the way from Athens!" pouted a swordswoman with a very short temper.

"Oh come off it blondie!" Said a Samurai with a sense of dignity in his voice. "Youre probably just representing her."

"What was that?" Said the Swordswoman angrily until a swing of the door was heard and in came their benefactor, which was Princess Hildegard Von Krone, or just Hilde. "Greetings everyone, I should realize now you're wondering why we called this meeting. Lets begin."

-(Back at Hyrule castle)-

Link entered the throne room with a bit of concern. Why was he summoned, and for what purpose?

He then saw Zelda coming in with a Cloaked man. "Link, we have to talk, there is something going on in...you'll never believe this but seeing as you said you traveled to Termina... another world, and that world's threat is going to threaten us next if we are not too careful."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" asked Link with a hint of suspicion to the man in the cloak. "Let me guess, I go to this World and he goes with?"

Zelda nodded her head as she gestured them both to rise. "He is probably one of the only people I could also Trust on this voyage. He'll explain more when you arrive." When she finished with that instructions she talked to the cloaked man. "Prepare the spell"

"As you wish Zelda, your royal highness." said the Cloaked man as he started to concentrate.

-(Meanwhile at the Tavern)-

"So let me get this straight," The Samurai questioned Hilde, "You want us to help you cure your father by joining a quest to destroy Soul Edge?"

Hilde nodded her head.

"Le Bello sees a little adventure in all of this... I AM IN!" shouted the Mustachioed man much to the others Annoyance.

"New rule; Never invite Dampierre." Said the Ninja.

"Wait there's still a snag in all this, We need more people. And Taki is right." Said the Blonde Swordswoman. "We need my sister and others... lets hold up a tournament in Athens for more people!"

"An excellent idea Cassandra." Said Hilde. Any people who succeed in getting through or proving their worth will join us!"

-(Meanwhile at the Hyrule Castle Throne room)-

"The portal is ready Hero of Time, let us go." Said the Cloaked man as he leads Link to the Portal. "Now there is a Chaotic sword that needs to be dealt with. It's called Soul Edge. We are going to go on this quest to destroy it."

"My name is Link and I should be doing this fine on my own! Sorry about yelling, What's your name anyhow since were going to work together?" Link asked the Stranger who removed his hood.

"My name is Beltharion, the Dragon of Hyrule, At your Service, let us go! Onward!" He took Link by The hand and they both jumped in the portal with Beltharion shouting, "Cowabunga!"

* * *

Hello and a Happy Late St. Patrick's Day ladies and Gents! I know some of you are wondering about "Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule but please bear with me I have school and other responsibilities under my belt. And writer's block doesnt help. :/ anyway Welcome to A Dragon's Call! my LoZ/SC crossover prequel to Dragon of Hyrule! as always the Characters and Video games all belong to their Present owners. Read and Review please! It will be appreciated! :D Oh and as a side Treat, if you guess some of the Soul Calibur chars before their names are even mentioned, You get a plate of Virtual Cookies!


	2. Chapter 1: Tournament? OH boy!

Chapter 1: Tournament? Oh boy!

Link got up after falling flat on his face after the fall that he and Beltharion took when they landed in the strange new world. "Ow, that was a bumpy ride."

"Eh you get used to it when you usually go back and forth from one plane of reality to another." Said Beltharion and he pulled out a blue three cornered hat and stuck it on his head saying. "So, lets go questing." He got to his feet and started walking while taking out a map. "Lets see, there should be a town called Athens near here, I say we go there for our first place of objective. Oh! I almost forgot to do one last thing!"

Link managed to catch up with Beltharion whilst wondering what he meant. Before he even knew it however he was tapped on the head and chin at least three times each. "What in Farore's name was _**that**_ for?"

Beltharion looked at Link confusedly and laughed a bit. "I forgot there were a bit of foreign languages, so I managed to put a spell on you that will make you understand the whole bunch, even speak it! We are technically now speaking English." Link was actually shocked with the knowledge that his mouth was open.

"... Close your mouth Link, you'll catch flies." was all that the Dragon could comment on as they started walking towards Athens.

-At Athens-

When they had reached the outskirts of the town Beltharion turned to Link and said, "You might want to cover your ears, people will think your strange or something. Use your hat." Link did as he was told and covered the pointed ears with his hat.

"So Beltharion, What are we supposed to do here?" Link asked with a note of curiosity of the city as they started to walk into it.

"First things first, We need to gather some supplies, food, water, and no they dont have potions so use the stock you saved up wisely and with care." they then started to hear a commotion, "What in the name of Hyrule is this?" Beltharion said more to himself then to Link.

The Pair walked to the commotion and noticed a tournament poster on the wall which read, **'Warriors needed for Grand Tournament, eligible fighters can join as a one man or a two man team. Winners will recieve special awards if so desired.'**

**_'_**_A Tournament hm?_' pondered Beltharion, _'I have the feeling that its people after the same objective as us and needs our aid... well, as my Father always said, Ask and you will recieve.'_

"Beltharion? You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Link.

"Yes indeed, my fine knife-eared friend." The Dragon said as he read the poster on where to sign up. "Hm, lets go sign ourselves in as a team mate. We could use some exercise before the quest." and with that the two people of Hyrule walked towards the Signing Area designated on the poster.

-at the Signing Area near the Arena-

Hilde, Cassandra and Dampierre were at the signing area whilst the other people at the meeting from before were at Sophitia's house trying to make sure that her children were safe and sound from the threats of Soul Edge. They have had a lot of signings and then suddenly a Woman with white hair and an elegant red dress was about to sign in, but everyone knew who she was and what her abilities were.

"Ivy, you don't have to compete, if you came to the meeting like I invited you would have known that you're going to be a judge in the Tournament." Hilde said.

The white haired woman gave an icy stare but she laughs and says. "I'd make a terrible judge. Cause every cute man I'd see would always have my support. But still I'll do it." she looks around and then moves to the other side of the table and watches as the line doubled with her presence as she mutters angrily, "Good gosh why do they all come running..."

Suddenly a fight was about to break out in the middle when out of the blue two strangers appeared, one clad in green with the bluest eyes that anyone had ever seen. His hair was of, if any wanted to describe it, golden. his hat was long and floppy. His weapon was a standard sword and shield like Cassandra, but there was something different about him, most of the group could tell.

His comrade was no more the stranger, He wore a brown cloak that covered a strange armor of dark gold and green. He wore a Hat that strangely had three corners like a triangle would. His weapons were even more the stranger, there were two katana like weapons on his belt, while there was a broadsword that was about as long as he was tall. This man spoke first. "Alright you guys keep it quiet were going to wait as much as you are!"

The Thug who instigated would have none of it and tried to punch the green clad one in the face, but the young man simply grabbed his arm and flung him aside like a ragdoll. "Anyone else want to have a go at us?" There was no answer amongst the line as they joined in the line. Some of the warriors hurried and signed in before leaving so that way the two would sign in and leave as well.

Beltharion whispered to Link, "Thanks but I wouldve done the same thing, but you technically cheated by using the Gold Gauntlets. Try hard to use your own natural strength and cunning if possible. Now, when we sign in, they might ask for a surname, when they do, we'll just say of Hylia or something to cover it up. Sound good?"

"They might see through that lie Bel." Said Link.

"Shush and let me do all the talking, and dont call me Bel, only annoying women do that." was the comment given to Link as they approached the desk to sign in.

"Le Bello is interested in how you two will handle the fighting!" said Dampierre with a mischievous look. "You'll impress a lot of Ladies as well...heheheh..." Before he could say more Cassandra and Hilde punched The mustachioed man **right** in the face sending him flying to the wall.

Beltharion turned to Link and simply stated. "Sign in and run." they did so and left to a hotel.

Cassandra was thinking inside her head about the two men and what the heck do they want. _'Are they just a pair of hooligans to humiliate us...or are they here because of another set of circumstances, like training for a quest?' _Before she could think on it more Dampierre was about to say another rude comment and so she got ready for the ultimate punch of the day.

-At the Inn-

Beltharion and Link Set their stuff down and Link stared at the broadsword that Beltharion placed down gently. "Are you going to use that blade?" Link asked.

With a shake of his head Beltharion said. "No, I never use this blade... I only use it when i really need it. Besides it would be a waste to use a fine blade like this for a tournament. Well, I'm turning in for the night. Tomorrow is the Tournament and I want to be ready. Good night sleep tight and don't let Volvagia bite." With that he fell asleep. Link looked at the moon for awhile before doing the same thing.

-At Sophitia's Abode-

"And then the Green clad one just threw him away like he was nothing Sis! You gotta believe me!" Cassandra said as she recounted the day to her at the table.

"Yes Cassandra, I understand, you've been going on about them as if they're going to win this tournament you guys are setting up." Sophitia said slightly annoyed at her sister's antics. Taki however was interested about the young boy in green and wanted her to keep talking which the others felt annoyed about.

"Regardless about these strangers," Hilde stated, "we still don't know who they are or what they're here for, so we have to watch them closely. If they are after Soul Edge for dark purposes we must make sure they don't win."

"Now don't get so hasty dear Princess Hilde!" Dampierre said with bandages on him, "They could be very well potential allies wanting the same thing!"

"He's right Hilde," Taki stated, "from what you guys saw of them they're honest men. They may help us."

"We'll see," Ivy said, "We'll see, I sure want to see that man with that odd three cornered hat last long though..." she started to chuckle to herself.

Everyone looked at her weirdly because of that chuckle. "Hey," Ivy said, "Its not like any of you girls, besides Taki I suppose, is interested in him!" They all started to laugh at the comment whilst Sophitia was not amused at this.

* * *

Well that ends a perfectly good Chapter in my mind. As always Please Review. oh and Everything in Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and Everything in Soul Calibur belongs to Namco. Thank you have a nice day and Comment about Beltharion's Attire please! Especially the cloak! :D Review!


	3. Chapter 2: The Tournament

Chapter 2: The Tournament

The next day when Link awoke, he discovered Beltharion getting ready already. "Hey Beltharion, you look a bit tense, did you have a nightmare?"

"No Link I didn't" was the reply from the Dragon, "I am just feeling a bit nervous, like I feel like something _**bad**_ is going to happen. but don't worry about it. Let's go." and with that Beltharion grabbed his hat and placed it on his head and Link got up and got ready and both left hoping not to be late.

-At the Tournament grounds-

The fighters gathered around the ring to see the first match as Link and Beltharion entered. "Wow, were not entirely late eh Beltharion?" Link asked.

"No we are not Link. no we are not." replied Beltharion. They started to watch the tournament. The rules were simple, fight till one surrenders or is knocked out.

-at the Judges' table-

"There they are!" Cassandra said pointing at Beltharion and Link in the crowd at Sophitia and Ivy and Hilde and Dampierre.

"Ah yes, Le Bello sees them quite clearly. I cant wait to see their abilities." Dampierre remarked as Taki joins them.

"What are we all talking about?" Taki asked. "Did you see those odd strangers again or something Cassandra?"

"She most certainly did." Ivy said, "There they are right there." she also added pointing towards the two.

-Back at the ring-

Link and Beltharion were called up on their round and Beltharion got on the ring first, but not before handing Link his Broadsword. "Keep an eye on this since i don't need it for this Tournament." the Dragon stated as he unsheathed his two katana blades and readies himself for his opponent and then suddenly he charges at the opponent and attacks at a powerful speed so hard that it sends the dude flying and crashing into a wall.

Beltharion was in a bit of a shock from what he did but he smiled a bit stating "Maybe I overdid that. I'll be a bit more careful next round." and with that he got off the ring and watched the next few fights occur.

-Judge's table-

"Wow that was pretty awkward! Is that guy like what, super strong or something?" Cassandra said pretty confused.

"His partner was shocked as well." Noted Taki who was observing Link and was wondering about what he was hiding underneath his hat. Hilde however looked at Beltharion with a little suspicion.

'_There is something not normal about him, but from what I saw of him, he's polite. I assume that somehow, he expects us to notice him and his partner, not just because of their strange attire and abilities but in an effort to try and tell us something._' she thought. _'I'll have to watch more and see.' _after she thought this however...that's when he appeared.

The door that led outside the tournament was smashed down by an azure amored fist and a demonic hand grabbed a bystander and threw him.

"! Nightmare!" Sophitia cried out as Taki, Cassandra and Ivy readied themselves to fight. Dampierre however tried to get Hilde to run away but Hilde then smacked him across the face.

"We can't run you idiot!" The Princess of Wolfkrone cried out as she grabbed her spear. Dampierre thus hid under the table.

-at the ring-

Beltharion saw the Azure Knight glower down at them. "So the warriors seeking to destroy my blade think they can recruit more heroes! HAH! I do not see ANY brave souls amongst you!"

Link got angry and drew the Master Sword and charges, trying to dual wield with Beltharion's broadsword when Beltharion grabbed the sword during the charge.

"Link don't!" Beltharion shouted, but he was too late as Nightmare back handed Link, launching him to a wall knocking him out. Beltharion watched in shock and anger as he glared at Nightmare with anger. "Hear me Azure Knight, my friend and I are here to destroy Soul Edge..." with that he readies his Broadsword which starts to glow in Hylian runes and decorative linings.

Suddenly Hilde, Ivy, Taki, Cassandra and Sophitia arrive with their weapons out ready to fight Nightmare with Hilde angrily saying. "Nightmare! You will not harm anyone this day!" Nightmare seemed to chuckle by the challenge and readied Soul Edge but was blasted by an arrow that was glowing with light. Link managed to get up, But his hat was slightly lopped to the side and one of his ears was exposed, causing a bit of a shock to some of the fighters other then Beltharion.

"Begone demonic knight. We do not need your malice here." Link said. "I'm not afraid to fire another one!" Nightmare glared and stormed off vanishing into the darkness. Link lowered his bow and started to fall, Beltharion moved to catch Link but Taki used her ninjutsu skills to get to the injured Hylian first. The next thing Beltharion knew was a rough hit on the head knocking him out.

Dampierre stared at everyone as they glared at him. "What?" He shouted. "I wanted his sword!"

"No." Hilde stated. "We're taking them back to the Alexandra residence...we must hurry though...whenever Nightmare's around that devilish Tira is nearby. Let's hurry!" With that Taki carried Link who was still awake and saw what Dampierre did.

"Expect to be fried by him when he wakes up you mustachioed fool." Link muttered angrily. Dampierre's face paled in fright in reaction and he gulped nervously.

Ivy was carrying Beltharion but Cassandra was right next to her making sure she wasn't doing anything... well, you know, stupid.

Ivy glared at Cassandra stating, "Im not going to drop him! Sheesh you have a crush on him too?" she added with a little annoyed voice.

-At the Alexandra Residence-

Rothion had his hammer hitting on a Ringblade of a young psychotic girl in an effort to protect his children but the girl then kicked the blacksmith to a wall as she then started to walk toward the house when she spotted the Samurai readying his blade.

"Ha! A little girl won't stop me!" the Samurai shouted as he readied himself for combat. "The name is Mitsurugi! REMEMEMBER IT!" the girl rolled her eyes and she charged and kicked the overconfident Samurai right where it hurts.

"You annoy me..." the girl darkly said as she starts to walk toward the house again.

"Tira!" shouted Sophita as she charged at her. "Leave my children alone!"

Tira smirked and laugh saying. "One of them will serve my master foolish girl! your gods cannot protect her!" Tira then glared at the oncoming party who readied themselves.

Taki Set Link down. "Stay here elf. You'll be safe here." She then turned to Tira with her blades out.

"Hey! Im not a...whatever it was you just said!" Link said.

Tira started laughing. "hurray! we'll have a bit more fun now!" She cackled maniacally. "As I said before though...Sophitia..." She started to say darkly, "NO GOD OR GODDESS CAN SAVE YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Wr-wrong..." Was the words Beltharion said before he got up angrily with lightning starting to spark all around him. "Be gone! And trouble this place no more!" and with that he threw A bolt of lightning at her which made contact and launched her away.

Then Beltharion started to see shapes...and shadows...finally, his world went black as he passed out.

* * *

Got you there didn't I? You all thought that the tournament would be great and all but I GOT YOU! Anyway, this is where I stop right now. Oh yes, one question. Since everyone realized what is under Link's hat, obviously, Then I wonder what the heck is under The Dragon of Hyrule's cloak? Zelda and Soul Calibur belong to their owners!


	4. Chapter 3: Allies and Planning

Chapter 3: Allies and Planning

-The day after the tournament-

Link was being tended to by Taki during the next day after the tournament was crashed by Nightmare and Tira, but all wasn't at a loss to the warriors who wished for Soul Edge to be destroyed for they got what the needed, new allies. But for some reason Link had a strange feeling Taki was staring at him when she wasnt making sure that he was in a good condition. Could it be that something attracted her to the Hylian? Link made a mental note to ask Beltharion.

Speaking of him The Dragon of Hyrule was still unconcious but for some reason alert as when they were taking of his armor he made a mumbling statement, "Anybody touch the cloak you're going to get it." before falling back into unconsciousness. No one even bothered to touch the cloak out of that note. However Hilde and Cassandra snuck in to try and see what was so important about the cloak that Beltharion needed to protect.

"Do you think he's a hunchback?" asked Cassandra, "Cause maybe thats why he doesn'l like to take off the cloak?"

"Cassandra, that's ridiculous!" Hilde exclaimed, "You should know better then to- Wait. His door's open, that means he's outside..."

"Now who's being ridiculous?" Cassandra said, "He's been knocked out for **hours **how can he just wake up?"

-Meanwhile with Link-

"I wonder if he's up yet?" The Hylian said out loud to himself.

"Who? Your friend elf?" Taki asked in a suspicious tone. The ninja was trying to also figure out if his ears were real or not.

"Yes my friend Beltharion, and who do you think you are calling me... whatever it was! My name is Link!" Link exclaimed because he quickly grew to not enjoy the word 'elf'.

"Well your ears are pointed like an elf. Thanks for telling me your name, I'm Taki." the Ninja said giggling about the reaction the flustered hylian gave.

Link could hardly believe he fell for the female ninja's bait. _'Oh well,' _he thought, _'at least it's not the girl with that whip-sword, but she does have a fascination for Beltharion though, along with almost every other girl in this rowdy group. Better make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble.'_ His thought was interrupted by Hilde and Cassandra rushing down the stairs and rushing towards the door nearly running him over.

Taki nearly laughed when Link was knocked out because he had a few swirls in his eyes.

-Meanwhile outside the Alexandra Residence near a river-

Beltharion was quietly rubbing water on his face and hands to make sure he felt clean and sighs with relief as he looks around the forests while thinking of his early years, being with his adoptive father the Archmage, and also his brother Volvagia. "Why can't it be more like those days?" he said to himself aloud as he senses Hilde and Cassandra trying to track him down. He sighs with great displeasure having a feeling curiosity had gotten the better of them.

"Well they'll not try to touch my cloak. Not in a million years." He suddenly felt another presence when he heard the clinking of a snake sword behind him. "Din, Farore and Nayru." He muttered under his breath as Ivy grabbed the poor dragon by the cloak and pulls him into a bush. "Oh dis is bad!" he cried out right before the white haired alchemist covered his mouth.

"Shush or you'll get us in trouble you rascal." Ivy said in a seducing tone. In consequence it made the dragon's eyes widen with surprise.

"Now let's see what's underneath that cloak..." and Ivy was close to pulling it off until The sounds of Hilde and Cassandra got closer.

Ivy rolled her eyes and turned to look at Beltharion. "Well then love, they won't find us if you keep your mouth shut." Beltharion felt like he either wanted to growl or start producing steam from his mouth he was so mad but then he decided to pull off an old Hylian trick.

Beltharion pretended to struggle until he seemingly passed out from no oxygen, causing Ivy to become concerned and let go. Thus the man opened his eyes and screamed as loud as he can this word, "BOO!" which thus made Ivy jump out of the bushes in fear, and getting caught by Hilde and Cassandra.

"Ivy? What are you doing?" Hilde asked suspiciously. In the bushes they could barely hear Beltharion's chuckling from his trick.

_'Man! That **NEVER** gets old!' _Beltharon thought. _'The old hyllian play dead trick still scares the living daylights out of people. Now to sneak back to the residence before, wait... where's my hat?' _The troubled Dragon of Hyrule looked around and noticed it Right next to the three women. Beltharion got even more alert because he realized he would have to get it without being caught... and he was bad at making sure he never gets caught.

"Wait you tried to get a look at that Beltharion idiot without his cloak?" Cassandra yelled out and nearly stomped her foot on the ground when she realized that she was about to step on a Blue three cornered hat and veered the direction of the foot. Unfortunately for Beltharion, who was reaching out to grab his hat, his poor hand got the hard part of Cassandra's shoe and foot.

"AY!" Beltharion cried out, "Din, Farore, and Nayru! My hand! Ow-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Hilde and Ivy openly looked and started to laugh at Cassandra's accidental harming of Beltharion's hand.

-Back at the Alexandra home-

Link heard a loud screaming and realized that Beltharion got himself into trouble. "Uh Taki? Can you help me up we gotta investigate what on earth happened."

Taki knew that Link was right and that Cassandra and Hilde were probably the cause of what's happening and thus helped him up while trying hard not to blush about helping him.

-Back at the river-

"If I told you once, I told you twice! **_Never. Touch. My. Cloak. _**Got it?" Beltharion lectured to the three women with a hint of anger, frustration, and all in all annoyed tone in his voice.

"Look what does it matter to you, you have to be honest about these things Mr. Hunchback, otherwise you get names like what I just said!" Cassandra said.

"We're sorry ok?" Hilde said while placing her hands on her hips. "We were just curious. Ivy is also sorry for nearly destroying your personal space."

Beltharion just rolls his eyes but he then asked. "Well then, Where do we start first on our journey?"

Hilde sighs and says, "As soon as we are prepared, we go to Ostrheinsburg . It's the more notable place where the demonic sword is, if it's not there we have to follow the trail somehow."

"I see," Beltharion said. "Well I better tell Link and his little ninja friend that." and with that he started to walk back towards the Alexandra home with the others following, not realizing that someone was listening in on their plans.

"So, They want to invade my home will they?" Said the Voice of an Aristocrat, "Well I have a small surprise for them...I'll have to tell my servants to arrange my new little pet Fafnir to be delivered a bit faster then scheduled."

-Back at the Alexandra abode-

After telling Link what in the name of Hyrule happened while he was out of the house, Beltharion got the most laughable reaction in his life.

"Wait so, what on earth are you trying to hide in your cloak anyway?" Link asked.

"Well Link since we are both hylians I should admit that I am... a bit bad at my shapeshifting abilities as a dragon. I could never get my wings to change..." Beltharion started to explain.

"So you're telling me that behind you're cloak is your?" Link decided not to finish the question.

"Yes my wings are under the cloak, folded up and all that jazz." Beltharion confirmed.

"Wow, so you're just hiding an embarrassment?" Link asked with a normal voice.

"Yup. Anyway what am I going to do about those three girls? They all seem to stare at me and try to pursue me." Beltharion complained.

"Well its obvious all three have a crush on you!" Said a new voice in the door which Beltharion angrily opened and Dampierre (Who spoke) fell through the doorway and hitting his head.

"How much did you hear and why did you listen?" Beltharion demanded.

Dampierre looked around before running off. "Figures," Beltharion said, "I can deal with that little problem later but first we must be ready for the next move, we go to Ostrheinsburg."

* * *

Wow, well the heroes have laid out their plans, whilst having a few laughs. But now Beltharion and Link have a few new problems, girls crushing on them, well Beltharion has three girls and Link has one ninja, but anyway, I need a bit of a vote here, you reviewers can participate in it, which girl do you think likes Beltharion, Dragon of Hyrule more, Cassandra, Ivy, Or Hilde? I may add more to this I may not but this is just what im asking. Oh and, who the heck is planning to ambush them? answerers get Virtual Cookies! Review!


	5. Chapter 4:Osthreinsburg and Fafnir

Chapter 4: Ostrheinsburg and Fafnir

The band of heroes, comprised of Cassandra, Ivy, Hilde, Dampierre, Mitsurugi, Taki, and now Link and Beltharion, ventured towards Ostrheinsburg, to possibly pick up the trail of the dreaded sword, Soul Edge. Beltharion and Link however, even though the others now trust them, still roused some suspicion about the former's cloak, thinking that he doesn't want to share it. But then on the way they were cleared of any suspicion when Beltharion said the following about his cloak.

"This was a gift to me given by my father, I swore that I would never take it off because of the meaning it holds to me." Beltharion explained. Link said nothing for he knew it was partially true, the whole reason was that one, he never wanted to take it off because of respect for his father, and two, he wears it to cover his wings, which The Dragon of Hyrule most embarrassingly enough never managed to magically disguise it. Link made no comment about the other reason either.

Thus the heroes ventured into the town, unaware that the Castle's resident is planning a major surprise...

-At the Town Square-

They had just arrived at the town square where they then took a stop to rest in that location to plan the next move.

"Obviously, we have to wait till after dark to reach the castle and talk to anyone inside it... because nighttime is the easier time."

Beltharion, however, was unsure and also was looking at the area from here to the town square. He found that a 40-60 feet wide gap laid from between the town square to the castle and it's major exits. "Link... look at how large these gaps are, it looks like these gaps were made yesterday too because I see depressions on the ground."

"Wait, so you mean that we may be walking into something?" Link asked.

"Maybe...I have to think it through..." Muttered the Dragon of Hyrule as he slowly went into a trance. Ivy and Cassandra were watching this and discussed what was going on with him.

"If you ask me," The alchemist stated. "He's incredibly bonkers. He's as bonkers as Dampierre, whose so bonkers he runs from a fight."

"Does Le Bello smell a bet?" Dampierre stated. although he was roguish and also although he was slightly chicken, he didnt choose the line of work he is in solely because he wanted to build a big reputation. Most importantly, he would never back down from a challenge. "I say that whatever we fight next I bring down with ease!"

"Bold words for a fool. Bold words." said a voice as a Pale, dark clothed aristocrat appeared on the rooftops. Everyone save for Beltharion was in a look of shock. Beltharion although, kept his cool, wondering what trap he fell for this time.

Cassandra spoke first though, addressing the aristocrat. "Raphael. Though you had good intentions you had been warped and changed by Soul Edge's power. Please let us pass through to continue our journey to stop Soul Edge once and for all."

Raphael however only laughed and stated, "Now now Cassandra, if there was no Soul Edge, what use would it's sister blade, the Holy Soul Calibur, fit in the world? No if Soul Calibur must exist, Soul Edge must remain untouched so I can find The Wielder of the holy sword. But no matter... Fafnir will take care of you now." With that Raphael snapped his fingers and seemingly a loud screech and roar was heard.

Everyone seemed to be looking around in panic whilst Beltharion silently smirked and said quietly, "Finally first challenge from one of my own kind in 500 years."

More roaring was heard as Link and Taki and Mitsurugi and most of the others prepared for the worse. Beltharion slowly drew his katanas in a confident fashion as he kept his eyes to the sky. "Everyone clear the area cause here it comes!"

A ice-blue dragon came soaring down and landing right at the center of the square, scattering the heroes left and right, roaring as it came down with a mighty roar. Fafnir looked at its victims and blew a jetstream of fire across its battle field. Dampierre ducked under a statue. Had he not his mustache would've been singed to a smaller one. Ivy, Mitsurugi, Link, Taki, Cassandra, Hilde and Beltharion then tried to stab the creature at the same time but the dragon mustered up a big blast of wind from it's wings, launching them to different parts of the makeshift arena.

Beltharion got up shaking his head and dusting off his hat whilst glaring at the beast. He then picked up his swords and charged at Fafnir and did a great massive leap. Immediatly Fafnir tried to grab at him with his teeth but Beltharion gave a solid kick to the face.

Raphael chuckled as he yelled down at the group, "You might as well surrender! Fafnir can burn you all to a crisp, you bunch of weak minded fools." That was an ultimatum of surrendering yes, but to Beltharion, who got very insulted, took the whole thing as a **_gigantic _**challenge.

"Alright mate, You want to see a fight, just let me get myself ready for it." Beltharion spoke with a loud and clear voice as he sheathed his swords and removed each weapon from him.

"Beltharion, what are you doing?" Cassandra yelled out, worried that he may get hurt as he started to grab at his cloak. Beltharion simply turned and gave a small wink at the group that supposedly said **_'Trust me.'_** as he took off his cloak and threw it to the side with his weapons.

Everyone other then Link all gasped and wondered aloud in shock as golden scaled wings spread and stretched out as if they were unused for quite a while whilst Beltharion was stretching his shoulders to help shift the wing's weight around as the cloak made it feel slightly heavy.

"Ah, I haven't even started to transform yet and everyone is wowed? Wow, must be an easy crowd to cheer on." with those words in mind Beltharion looked around the area and saw in the alleyways, frightened men and their families who were dressed in rags and were in poverty. When Beltharion saw this he simply shed tears, though he did not cry or weep, because he had learned how to deal with the suffering of mortals long ago and saw in those people hope that these heroes would help save them from Raphael's insane schemes such as this. With that Beltharion smiled and proclaimed to the waiting Fafnir, "Your big, but I've fought bigger."

Cassandra stared at Beltharion's wings, and she was shocked at how she had thought that he was covering his back due to the fact he had a hunch, and felt terrible for saying such a fact, but she was wondering now whether he was a monster, a god, demon, or a majestic yet frightening mixture of the three. she could not tell, but nothing prepared her for the next stunning, yet terrifying revelation.

The man that everyone by now knew as Beltharion lowered himself to the ground, but then he started to glow as he began to shift and change before there eyes. It was as if his armor suddenly fused onto his skin and turned to scales much like the ones on his wings, his mud brown eyes suddenly turning a fierce yellow, by now the terrified group other then Link, who knew the legends of Beltharion from reading Hyrule's Library for a few months, saw the horrifying truth. Before them stood now a golden dragon in their witty three cornered hat wearing friend.

Before the group...stood Beltharion, The Dragon of Hyrule, in his glory and might.

Fafnir roared in a fury at seeing a new invading dragon in his supposed territory, and thus flapped his wings and roared out. The Dragon of Hyrule seemed to chuckle or growl, none of them could tell. and roared out and took to the skies with Fafnir following.

"Quick guys!" shouted Link, "Let's get that Creep on the rooftops and interrogate him about Soul Calibur! it may be a key ingredient to Soul Edge's destruction!" With that Raphael realized it was time for him to fight whilst Fafnir dealt with the upstart who seemingly challenged Fafnir.

The fight up in the skies was a spectacle, Two colossal beasts of legend fighting, biting and clawing in mid air. It was like a dream to most of the other members in the Group, but for Link, it was something he does on a daily basis. Beltharion however didnt fight a Dragon in at least over... a long time. So at first it seemed Fanir had the upper hand since the large beast blew a bit of flame at Beltharion's face, temporarily blinding him.

The fight against Raphael with the others, on the other hand...was going along almost smoothly because the aristocratic lunatic was outnumbered at least five to one. So it was easy to strategize and attack. Link reached the rooftops along with Taki and charged at Raphael, making him assume that he was going for them. He was wrong as suddenly Ivy, Cassandra, Hilde, Dampierre and Mitsurugi charged at him from behind and knock him down, easilybeating him. What they did not expect was For Raphael to pull a sneaky trick and whistled for Fafnir. The large dragon left the temporarily blinded Beltharion and landed with a thud near his master. That however was a fatal mistake on the Dragon's part.

Whilst Beltharion couldn't see his opponent he could still smell and hear the battle. He had learned to use his hearing as well as his eyes. Using this to pinpoint the Dragon by listening to the sound waves and keeping track of one scent, Beltharion flew straight down towards Fafnir, Changing into his Humanoid form whilst calling his large broadsword to him, grabbing it with two hands pointing the blade straight down. His target was a small weakpoint in some mountain Dragons. Whilst some prefer the soft underneath of the Mountain Dragon, if you had a sharp enough blade imbued with a powerful magic spell, you could stab it through the head.

Beltharion made No hesitation as he stabbed between the horns of Fafnir when he crashed on his head and Stabbed downwards.

The great dragon writhed in it's death throes until it subsided and Slowly fell to it's side...sending Beltharion flying and crashing into Dampierre.

"Ow, oh well, at least you broke my fall Dampy old buddy." Said Beltharion as he summoned his two katana and Cloak and putting it back on.

Everyone was staring at Beltharion for a brief moment save for Cassandra who was trying to help an almost flat Dampierre up. Raphael tried to use said opportunity to run for it but Beltharion appeared in front of him, using the powers of Farore's Wind to teleport.

"Now then, Soul Edge was here, and you know it was, and you know it's antithesis. Tell me what you know, and maybe we'll cooperate." Beltharion stated in a seemingly emotionless tone that started growling at the end of the statement but soon turned into a deep growling accent like a dragon's, "Now tell me, _**Where, is Soul Edge?**_"

* * *

Uh Oh... I think that little Boss fight Made Beltharion a Bit Impatient with Raphael... In good cop/bad cop sense... He's probably gonna play Bad Cop. Anyway Sorry for delay, Writer's Block issues and stuff like that. Plus Im thinking on adding a Fourth Person to the potential love interests for Beltharion even though I Might be choosing what people voted on. Next Chapter may include Setsuka. As such I ask again for a vote, Ivy, Cassandra, Hilde, Or Setsuka. You be the judge. Look around for a Thor reference and Review and Happy... EARLY Fourth of July!


End file.
